Smothering
by Mandy of the Amoeba
Summary: No plot, just a little picture of the emotional repercussions after Magenta and Riff Raff return to Transexual.


A/N: A little explanation for how this fic came about; I wanted to write something RHPS, but I couldn't think of any inspiration. So, I decided to open up my playlist, take a few lines of lyrics from the first song that came up, and write a fic to that. This is what came of it. This takes place sometime after Riff Raff and Magenta return to Transexual. You can think of it as leading up to ROTOQ if you want to, although I personally don't like ROTOQ.

-

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_  
_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_  
_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_  
_Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
Linkin Park, Numb_

Things were much different on Transexual than they had been on Earth. There was the old climate to readjust to, a different type of work to go back to doing. An entire different lifestyle to grow accustomed to again. Magenta had no problem acclimating herself to the ways of her home planet. It was heavenly to be amongst her own people again; hers was a race who sang and danced any chance they got, sometimes for no reason at all. One of the hardest things about living on Earth had been getting used to how static the humans were in that respect. With a few exceptions, most of them needed an excuse for song. Their prudishness had been another strange feature about the Earthlings, one Magenta simply couldn't understand. Sex was something to be embraced and enjoyed on Transexual, and it was no crime to have as many partners as one wished. Magenta was delighted to be home where her freedoms weren't so restricted.

Her brother, on the other hand, hadn't had an easy time of things. Riff Raff had never really fit into Transylvanian lifestyle in the first place; while he was an excellent singer and dancer, he wasn't really interested in the sexual aspect of the culture. Of course, he had tried to experiment with different partners when he was young, but none of them held any appeal for him. In the end, he made the decision to simply stay with his sister. On Earth, this had been ideal; he hadn't had even the faintest desire to seduce any Earthlings, the way Frank N. Furter had been compelled to do. The lack of other Transexuals around secretly made him happy; he could have Magenta entirely to himself, since she would never think of sleeping with Frank and held little interest for the boring Earthlings.

For years, he had been able to possess his sister's affections entirely. Now, back on Transexual, he was suddenly jealous of all the offers she seemed to be getting. He knew she was an exceptionally beautiful female; it was natural that she was highly desired amongst the Transexuals. Still, he couldn't control the boiling pit of rage that welled up in him every time he saw her return a more-than-friendly glance, saw her stand a little too close to a potential partner. The maddening thing was that he could do nothing but watch while she flirted. Any action on his part would surely have given them away, and they had worked too hard to conceal their relationship over the years to risk that. Although they both knew that everyone suspected, it was different than having it right out in the open. So he seethed in silence, waiting until they were alone together to reprimand her and demand to know why she allowed so much innuendo in her manner.

Magenta never acted upon her flirtations. As much as she yearned to exercise her freedom as an inhabitant of Transexual, the years spent on Earth with only her brother for company had caused her to rely on him a little more than she would have liked. More than that, she was frightened of what he would do if he ever caught her with someone else. She had seen what he was capable of when spurned in anger. She knew that, if a fit of rage fell upon him, he wouldn't control his actions until it was too late.

So she said no to the advances made upon her when they became too serious, denied those who showed interest in her anything more than some naughty looks. She kept her passion reserved for her brother; he was the only one who had ever really been able to make her completely submissive. But he was smothering her. Before too long, she was afraid that she was going to need air.

Her only hope was that he wouldn't find out when she did.


End file.
